moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elannessa Belvedor
=Description= ---- Her face was long, softer features of cheekbone and chin shadowed by her prominent nose that appeared slightly upturned near its tip. Her skin was a sickly sallow, a life of unholy ritual and uncanny practices had taken a significant toll upon her already dilapidated form. Her orbs too, once a vibrant azure, now reduced to nothing grander than sunken greyish emerald with a frigid gaze and distant feel. Her lips were no different than her dull skin, often held in a distant frown or from lively time to time, a cruel smirk. Raven tresses curled about her pallid visage, falling from a hazy side-part down past the extent of her shoulders by a good few inches. The hair, made often to be pushed away from Elannessa’s forehead, found itself rather wavy near roots and growing increasingly coiled as it passed over petite ears and past the line of her brows. Such brows were thin, a somewhat lighter shade than her onyx curls. Just beneath, orbs of said sickly grey opticals gazed on into a life malformed by past incidents and embraced by a love of the taboo. Elannessa's form was dismally common for one of her craft; sickly gaunt with pallid skin stretched across bones that came to close to showing. Her arms were skeletal things that hid beneath the silky sleeves that proved abundant in cloth. She at least stood tall, unbent despite the unholy malformities that tugged at her and ruined her complexion further. The awful stench of death, obtrusive and incontestably putrid to any living creature with a working nasal cavity emanated from the necromancer. While several steps have been taken to mask the scent this conspicuous detail has remained accessible to all. However, a certain perfume of vanilla and charm has rendered the smell difficult to discern, howbeit growing closer to the magus might reveal the horrid odor. Armor Often clothed in garb the same onyx black as her hair, being common necromantic fashion, Elannessa enjoys adorning her frigid form of skeletal limbs in draping robes and silky garments that bear a discernible low collar despite her own flat-chested attribute. The sleeves hang low, hiding the true emaciation of her arms, while arms regurally held by her waist as nobby fingers are neatly folded. =Personality= ---- To the common passerby, Elannessa is nothing more than an introverted occultist, cold and distant-- reserved and placid unless provoked. While genuine at its base, the strange nature of the necromancer is one of erratic behaviour and devoted charisma, one that of late has been put to darker means. She brought with her the sinister ambience of the necromancer, but found it effortless to play dark ironic comedy into her way of life, if she ever came into contact with another -living- individual. Her own voice, softer than one might expect carried the unholy resonance, but beneath it all the underlying innocence of the girl that once was. A fragment of simpler times preserved in her own everyday speech patterns. As would be obvious for one of necromantic position, Elannessa's own taboo endowment has thrust her from the public and left her to the shadows, but that has not forsaken her completely without some social tendencies. To such an extent, she's been forced to expedite her own charisma in order to belie her own occupation to the public. This is not unique as a necromancer, but it is something she pulls off fairly well. For if she was not able to conduct herself well about the public-- well, only dire ramifications are to be expected. Category:Necromancers Category:Necromancy Category:Mages Category:Grand Alliance Category:Characters Category:Human